1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device useful in reducing the temperature of a room or building during preselected times.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, thermostats have been devised with timers which give the ability to select one temperature for daytime and another for nighttime. These units require permanent installation and they are relatively expensive.
Most home thermostats are relatively low cost units without such timers. At the present time it is recommended that the night temperatures be reduced to conserve energy. The low cost unit described herein provides for automatically depressing the building or room temperature during preselected times.